<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jared Gets Hurt by capririusMage_lollipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704417">Jared Gets Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/capririusMage_lollipop'>capririusMage_lollipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Im christian so all curses are censored, M/M, Mean Girls References, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Evan Hansen, Pining Jared Kleinman, Sad Ending, Song: Good for You (Dear Evan Hansen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/capririusMage_lollipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Good For You Jared and Evan fight but it's based on Someone Gets Hurt (Reprise) from the Mean Girls musical. Jared has had enough with Evan's spit and it all goes to hecc when they confront each other.<br/>Based on an animatic by kkamikazed!!<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OL5yqSQ7tVE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jared Gets Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on ao3!! Making it a short and angsty one. Please let me know if this is looking weird so i can fix it!!<br/>this fic was inspired by an amazing animation by kkamikazed on YouTube, go check it out!!!!<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OL5yqSQ7tVE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"See, that's the thing up with you, Evan." Jared rolled his eyes. "You think everybody loves you, when the people who actually matter," he gestured at himself and Alana, who was silently standing right next to him. "Hate you."<br/>
Evan blinked. Was he being serious right now? "You made me like this," he scoffed. "It was your idea to just keep pretending to be Connor Murphy's friend!"<br/>
Jared laughed. "Buddy, it was pretend!!" He snarled. "But you're the fakest piece of $#!+ ever. You keep saying it's not your fault? Well, now everyone knows, Evan!" Jared took a couple of steps towards Evan. "The truth's out there for the whole world to see."<br/>
Jared was right. Ever since Alana posted "Connor's suicide note", people saw the truth, whether it was Evan's truth or Connor's "truth". There was nothing Evan could say to this. He just stared back at Jared, not showing any fear.<br/>
Jared, on the other hand, was trembling. ". "At least he had the guts- the guts to not pretend to be my FRIEND!!"<br/>
Evan sucked in a breath and his eyes widened. What did he mean by that? Evan looked over the shorter boy carefully. Jared was shaking even more, and there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He must have become aware of those tears because he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. The shorter boy looked everywhere and anywhere besides Evan.<br/>
Eventually Evan realized what was going on.<br/>
Jared was mad.<br/>
Jared was mad that Evan had suddenly forgotten about him. Jared was mad that Evan didn't care about what he thought of him all of a sudden. Jared was mad that Evan wasn't his friend anymore.<br/>
To heX with family friends.<br/>
He had to do something.<br/>
"Jared-" Evan started. But he was cut off.<br/>
"No, Evan!" Jared snapped. He wasn't made anymore. He was furious. "It's FINE!!!!" Jared was yelling at Evan. Tears were streaming down his face, as if years of hiding his true emotions took a liquid form and said "f___ it". Evan hadn't seen Jared so emotional in a long time, not since freshman year, or middle school. He'd always imagined what would have happened if he ever saw an emotional Jared again- he'd figured they would be laughing. Together. Or crying.<br/>
Together.<br/>
Nothing like this.<br/>
Evan opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Jared cut him off again. "No really, I mean it!! It's fine!!!!" It stung this time. The taller boy's lower lip began quivering, and he was on the verge of tears now.<br/>
In one swift motion, Jared removed the Connor Project button from his over shirt and thrust it to the ground where the other stood. Evan flinched. "You don't need me, you never did! You don't even want me!! But it doesn't matter, Evan, it doesn't matter that I want you, 'cause I do, Evan!!!!"<br/>
Evan's breathed hitched. Jared.... What? Had he heard that correctly? He looked up at Jared, and this time he found something else under all the anger.<br/>
He found hurt and heartbreak.<br/>
"So go! Go help the Murphys!!" Jared turned to leave. "Go be fine!!!!"<br/>
Jared stormed off, Alana close behind. She was crying too, at this point. Evan decided that she deserved to cry. Alana had loved the idea of the Connor Project from the start. Not only because it helped other people, but because it helped her. And Evan let her down. She had been an entirely different person ever since Jared told her everything- even what he had done. But Alana was frustrated with Evan. He gave her hope, only to take it away months later.<br/>
Right before they turned the corner, Evan could hear Jared mutter something. "@$2hole."<br/>
And that's when he broke.<br/>
Evan fell to his knees, and he let the tears fall. He wasn't sobbing, no- he hadn't done that in months. He just cried to himself, silently, keeping his gaze fixed on the button Jared had thrown to the floor.<br/>
He had messed up.</p><p> </p><p>i</p><p> </p><p>He's on the floor now. He tried not to cry.</p><p>He really did.</p><p>And I can't help but feel bad for him.</p><p>But at the same time, I feel like he finally got what he deserved.</p><p>So I approach him.</p><p>And I say something in his ear, whether he can hear me or not.</p><p>"And I want my necktie, you son of a b1+©#."</p><p>And I realize he must have heard me, because then he lets out a sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(:)))) kudos and comments mean a lot!! Once again, go check out kkamikazed's animatic!!!!<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OL5yqSQ7tVE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>